sentimientos conectados
by Thaly00
Summary: Esta historia tratara de las inseguridades y tristezas que abordan en el corazón de Nami estará en una depresión hasta que Luffy se da cuenta del cambio de Nami, ¿que ara este para que Nami vuelva hacer la misma de siempre?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola buenas tardes, noches, días (?) bueno este es mi primer fic asi que sean gentiles al criticar este fic: D bueno este fic ya lo tenía escrito desde uff…! meses nadadas que no me animaba a subirlo hasta que pensé "ya basta de ser mierdosa sube el fic y que te critiquen todos" jaja bueno disfruten el fic y se acepta criticas :D .**

**ADVERTENCIAS: los personajes de one piece no me pertenecen a oda sensei.**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

CAPITULO 1

Para Nami siempre fue Luffy alguien de confianza la salvo de Arlong y la saco de la soledad en la que se encontraba de eso realmente se sentía agradecida aunque no lo demostrara.

Pero todo cambio ella veía como era golpeado por la persona más fuerte a la que se ha enfrentado. Rob Lucci de CP9.

Nadie de la tripulación podía creer lo que veían sus ojos Luffy siendo derrotado tirado en el suelo jadeante con sangre desbordando por su cuerpo, Nami cerraba los ojos no podía soportar que que veía eran demasiadas las heridas de Luffy y podía ver que el muy apenas podía respirar.

Lucci estaba cansado pero orgulloso de estar derrotando a Luffy era alguien de reconocer lucho con todas sus fuerzas pero…- este es el final mugiwara no luffy-

-ha… esto aún no acab…- Luffy no puedo acabar de contestar cuando Lucci le dio el último ataque.

Y Nami lo vio luffy ya no respiraba y su vista se nublaba a causa de las lágrimas que desbordaban sin parar sus ojos, quería moverse quería ir con Luffy no podía permitir que muriera es lo más importante lo que tiene. Pero sus piernas no respondían y ella callo de rodillas.- LUFFFFYYYY..!- gritaba mientras sus lágrimas seguían corriendo. –Ah- ella despertó sintió la luz del sol en su rostro se levantó de la cama hasta que los latidos de su corazón se normalizaron y giro su rostro para ver que enfrente de ella estaba Robin viéndola curiosamente.- ¿qué pasa?- pregunto al ver que Robin no quitaba la vista de ella. A lo que Robin camino hacia ella y se posó enseguida de ella- ¿qué pasa navegante-san un mal sueño?- …no… ¿por qué lo preguntas?- Robin miro incrédula a las palabras que dijo Nami sabía perfectamente que a ella le atormentaba algo y lo averiguaría- acaso usted tubo un mal suelo con el senchou-san?-que tonterías dices es imposible que yo sueñe con el niñato de Luffy- Nami rio secamente como era que Robin podía saber lo que soñaba, bueno no importa, se levantó rápidamente para asi evitar mas preguntas de Robin y salió del cuarto para dirigirse a la cocina.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**FIN DE CAPITULO :C Lose lose es corto pero quiero ver que tal opinan de este fic**

**Si les gusta mi fic déjenme review y con eso me despido bye bye :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos buenos días, tardes noches (?) sé que dije que actualizaría hasta marzo pero no aguante xd como tendré examen hasta el viernes decidí subir capitulo :D**

**Disfruten el capitulo **

**ADVERTENCIA: ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENECE ES PROPIEDAD DE ODA SENSEI**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**CAPITULO 2**

**N**ami iba en camino a la cocina en el camino vio la cabeza del Merry y paro en seco al ver a Luffy recostado con los brazos en la cabeza. Claramente disfrutando del buen clima que hacía, la brisa del mar el olor a sal sin duda le encantaba navegar en el mar a Luffy él no lo cambiaría por nada.

Luffy sintió que alguien lo observaba y voltio indiscreto su cabeza y la vio, vio a Nami que lo observaba _¿porque Nami me mira? quiere hablar algo conmigo_

Sus miradas se encontraron y Nami giro la cabeza y la agacho _¿Por qué evite la mirada de Luffy? _Siguió su camino y entro a la cocina y cerró la puerta tras ella

"Nami-san ¿qué te pasa estas muy roja? Ohh! Acaso estas enamorándote de mí y por eso te sonrojas"

"eeehhh!? Claro que no yo NUNCA me enamoraría y menos de ti" _que vergüenza se nota tanto mi sonrojo_

Sanji al escuchar eso se fue a un rincón deprimido con un aura oscura, Nami solo soltó un suspiro de cansancio y Sanji volvió en sí.

"entonces por qué Nami-san estas tan roja acaso ESTÁ ENFERMA DE NUEVO..!" dijo Sanji alarmado no era normal ver a su Nami así de roja

! No, yo e-estoy perfectamente" asiendo ademanes con los brazos en forma de cruz negando todo lo que decía.

"Nami-swan está enferma, no te preocupes ahora mismo te preparare una comida con amor" grito y empezó a sacar ingredientes picar verduras, Nami solo soltó un suspiro en resignación

"así que one-san esta SUPER enferma" dijo Franki entrando a la cocina junto con Chopper

"Nami porque no me dijiste que estas enferma ven conmigo voy a revisarte"

"NO! Yo no estoy enferma solo son locuras de Sanji-kun" contesto ya irritada

"bueno vamos a comprobarlo ven y te reviso y si no tienes nada puedes irte y el tema quedara en el olvido"

"por qué tan persistente en querer checarme, ya dije que no estoy enferma"

"porque eres mi nakama y mi deber es cuidar de ustedes"

Nami solo siguió resignada al pequeño Chopper pero al momento de salir vio a Luffy y sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse y ella solo agacho la cabeza, Luffy solo la miro confundido.

"oe Nami te sientes bien"

"eehh? Y-yo…"

"Nami estas más roja que antes vamos rápido pueda que tengas fiebre y este aumentando"

"por favor ya dije que no tengo nada estoy bi…" Nami fue interrumpida por Luffy

"Chopper ve y revisa a Nami"

"pero Luffy…."

"NAMI soy tu capitán no objetes mis órdenes!" escupió secamente Luffy _Dios como Nami era tan terca si está enferma lo normal es que se revise para no preocupar a los demás_

Chopper siguió el camino a su habitación mientras Nami lo seguía estaba muy impactada por la forma en el que le hablo pocas veces lo veía ablando seriamente y sin duda no quedaba con su personalidad infantil que siempre veía en él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Fin de capitulo**

**Lose lose soy cruel corto el capítulo en la mejor parte C:**

**Bueno ahora si el capítulo siguiente lo subiré en marzo tal vez el miércoles con suerte :D **

**Tengo mucha tarea debo de hacer tarea de mate. Proyecto de fisca y de literatura creo que es la tarea que más me gusta debo de hacer una historia de amor :D , bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo bye bye ;D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos buenos días, tardes, noches (?) sé que avía dicho que lo subiría el sábado pero he tenido problemas así que decido que lo subo hoy (5:00 am y yo escribiendo) este capítulo lo dedico a ****Hanasho**** y te dejo un mensajito: gracias me a servido hablar contigo no espera ayar alguien tan parecida a mi 3**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**CAPITULO 3**

*En la aviación de Chopper*

"Nami no te muevas" decía Chopper mientras Nami le veía la espalda al pequeño reno que estaba moviendo cosas en su escritorio, vio que se acercó hacia ella y le preguntaba cosas ella las contestaba sin ganas eran solo cosas de rutina.

"pues… ya, es todo no tienes nada" decía mientras subía a su silla

"entonces"

"el tema quedara en el olvido no estas enferma" Nami suspiro en alivio-"pero debes cuidarte… estabas muy roja pueda que después te enfermes"

"si si"

"si te sientes mal ven directo a mi" dijo mientras vio a Nami salir por la puerta.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

"navegante-san"

"mande Robin" _por qué Robin está usando de nuevo ese termino_

"me comentaron que estas enferma, ¿te sientes bien?"

"claro! Solo eran suposiciones de Sanji-kun" Robin miro curiosa y Nami lo noto "los demás al escucharlo se alteraron pero no teng-" _donde esta Robin me dejo ablando sola._

Nami siguió su camino pero no sabía a donde ir, sentía que a cualquier lugar a donde se dirigiera se encontraría con Luffy, bueno y no es como si pudiera ir a otro lugar estaban en un barco en el mal lejos de tierra, ya quería llegar pronto a tierra para así poder huir aunque sea un rato, sentía que se estaba volviendo loca.

_Dios mío yo sonrojarme al ver a Luffy necesito ir a gastar dinero_.

_**(Nota Autora: todos sabemos que no se resolverá gastando dinero 3 )**_

Tomo una mandarina en sus manos y comenzó a pelarla

"oe! Nami dame una"

Grito Luffy, Nami se estremeció al escuchar su voz y casi se le cae su mandarina

"n-No te daré son MIS mandarinas"

"anda Namiiiiiiii" Luffy hizo un puchero y movía grotescamente a Nami de los hombros

"ya, no te dare nada" _muy cerca, muy cerca, porque esta tan jodidamente cerca de mi_

"_ah_" acercándose al rosto de Nami

"que pasa"

Luffy estaba a unos cuantos centímetros del rostro de Nami, ella podía per servir su olor su aliento acercándose a él. Espera Luffy que quiere hacer. Pero Luffy se alejó rápidamente cruzando sus brazos.

"estas un poco roja… oe acaso tu…"

"y-yo?" dios está viendo mi sonrojo, el sonrojo de Nami aumento asiendo que Nami girara su cara asía su árbol de mandarinos.

"tu…"

_Mar trágame por favor_

"tu… tu no fuiste a que te revisara Chopper"

"eh?, aaah " suspirando en alivio "si fui me dijo que estoy bien"

El ambiente estaba tranquilo pero Luffy no estaba del todo seguro de las palabras de Nami ella es alguien manipuladora, puede engañar a las personas solo ablando, para estar seguro tendría que ir con Chopper y preguntarle si en realidad reviso a Nami y si está o no enferma.

Nami observaba la espalda de Luffy que este iba caminando.

Lo mejor es que valla de una vez a comprobarlo de pasada juego con Chopper "nos vemos Nami"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

***Al otro lado del barco***

"oh Luffy hola" _Luffy nunca tiene la molestia de tocar la puerta _"que pasa"

"mmm… no lo recuerdo "poniendo pose de pensativo "supongo que viene jugar"

"a que a que"

Chopper estaba emocionado, pues con las tormentas continuas que avían en los últimos días no tenían la oportunidad de jugar. Iban saliendo de la habitación cuando Luffy paro en seco.

"¿qué pasa Luffy?"

"no! Ya recordé a que venía"

"y a qué es?"

Chopper estaba muy ansioso de saber que era lo que venía Luffy pocas veces él se veía cerio así que cambio su expresión a una de entere mescla de seriedad y ansiedad, y después de segundos habla su capitán.

"como esta Nami, se ve rara, la revisaste"

"claro, pero ella no tiene nada, pueda que en unos días enferme de fiebre, no estoy seguro pues no tiene síntomas que lo compruebe, pero ella si ha estado rara"

"enserio yo la noto igual"

"no sabría decirte ella esta como distraída"

"bueno considerando las continuas tormentas que han habido y que no ha dormido casi a causa de estas, lo más seguro es que sea cansancio y por eso este distraída" Luffy dio la media vuelta y se fue y dejado consternado a Chopper.

"Luffy ha hablado seriamente o.o"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**Fin de capítulo**

Soy mala corto el capítulo, bueno se me fue la inspiración.

El siguiente capítulo lo subo cuando haya nuevo capítulo de manga de one piece….

Bye bye


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches (?) a todos el capítulo ya lo tenía listo nada más que mi lap me troleo y se apagó :C así que tuve que volver a escribirlo, y como estoy tan deprimida porque estoy enferma decido escribir :D**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Nami POV**

Estaba sentada en mi silla, a mi lado esta una veladora sé que debía de estar haciendo un mapa buscar un lugar donde ya haya tierra, estoy desesperada. Ya avía pasado una semana y todo transcurría con casi todo normal las continuas peleas en la cocina entre Luffy y Sanji-kun por la comida, los juegos entre Chopper, Usopp y Luffy. Por qué nada más estoy al pendiente de lo que hace Luffy debo de estar en total atención a estas malditas tormentas no cesaban. Todo esto es un problema las provisiones están por agotarse Sanji-kun esta haciendo lo posible para que la comida dure lo más que se pueda pero es muy difícil con un capitán como Luffy… el dinero nada más se va en alimentarlo.

Suspiro en resignación, ciento claramente como los músculos de mi cuerpo se tensan al pensar en todos los problemas que están pasando, a este paso moriremos de hambre o de desesperación ya ha pasado demasiado tiempo y es como si todas las islas se ocultaran de nosotros.

Golpeo el escritorio y veo como la tinta se derrama y la vela cae al suelo mascullo una maldición e intento ordenar todo de nuevo. Muerdo mis labios y me siento de nuevo solo podía agradecer una cosa, al poder estar estar encerrada en esta habitación estoy lo más posible alejada de Luffy.

Lo mejor era estar alejado de el recuerdo lo que paso una semana atrás, el estando a centímetros de mí, tan cerca tan jodidamente cerca de mi muerdo mi labio inferior ese recuerdo era tan tentador como hubiera reaccionado Luffy si lo hubiera besado. Rio bajamente y siento como mis mejillas arden.

Oigo como la puerta es azotada tras de mí, giro mi cuerpo rápidamente.

"Nami se acerca una tormenta!" dijo Luffy agitado parecía que hubiera corrido mucho "donde estabas metida te he estado buscando por todo el barco" dijo en forma de reclamo

"he estado aquí todo el día yo les dije en la hora del desayuno, tu nunca pones atención" Salí de la habitación corriendo y si lo vi claramente una tormenta las nubes negras preparándose para llorar el cielo se oía claramente que gritaba sonoramente en forma de relámpagos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

FIN DE CAPITULO

Bueno creo ya es costumbre que haga los capítulos cortos, tengo ganas de seguir escribiendo pero me siento muy enferma (estoy jodida de gripe) dios en este capítulo puse que lo contara Nami a su perspectiva de las cosas el siguiente capítulo tal vez será igual. Este capítulo lo iba a subir ase días nada más que mi lap se apagó y no guardo este y el siguiente capítulo, bueno y lo cambie mucho en realidad la primera vez que lo escribí ni siquiera iba a poner que hubiera una tormenta pero horita que lo pensé dije ay que poner una tormenta jujuj y así quedo el capítulo. Oh y subiré el siguiente capítulo el viernes si no estoy tan enferma dejen Reviews y eso es todo bye bye.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches (?) asdfgh les traigo el capítulo 5 (cof! Cof! dios me estoy muriendo maldita toz) bueno como saben he estado desde hace días enferma estuve en cama pero ya estoy mejor solo tengo un poco de temperatura y toz nada grabe asdfg bueno disfruten el capítulo :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: ONE PIECE NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DE ODA-SENSEI**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

" ¡Se avecina una tormenta" gritó Nami para los que su voz se escuchara en la cocina o la torre ó donde sea donde estén los demás

" ¡Cuidado!¡Esta no es una tormenta normal! "

Los tripulantes se colocaron en sus puestos requeridos, siguiendo las órdenes de la navegante.

"¡Sanji-kun , Zoro, recojan las velas!"

"siii! Como ordene, Nami-swaaaannn!" - respondió Sanji corriendo con ojos de corazón

"idiota" –dijo en suspiro Zoro que le estaba siguiendo

"Marimo, no estés jodiendo"

"ha! intentalo" dijo desafiante preparándose para pelear

" ¡Ya basta!¡Hagan lo que les he dicho, par de idiotas! - gritó Nami hecha una furia desde el suelo - ¡Nos va a coger la tormenta de lleno!¡Tenemos que prepararnos!

Pero ya era tarde, la tormenta estaba justo encima de ellos, y había traído junto con el un fuerte huracán.

" ¡FRANKY! ¡Prepara el Coup de Burst!"

"no se puede nee-san, esa tormenta esta ¡SUPPPEEER! fuerte"

Nami se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde, tenían que meterse en el barco pase lo que pase, pues no podían usar el Coup de Burst, "maldita tormenta" mascullo fastidiada.

"¡sosténganse de algo!" La voz alarmada de Nami, hizo que todos se dieran cuenta del gran peligro en el que están. En una milésima de segundo una ola enorme se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia ellos, y el mar estaba muy elevado. La rebelde lluvia impedía la visión, y Nami no podía ver el lugar de todos sus nakamas.

"¡Chicos, sosténganse, viene una gran ola! - gritó Usopp en el pasillo. Chopper abrazó a Usopp, y éste le sonrió nervioso. Brook comenzó a tocar una canción con su violín. Quería escuchar música ya que estaban a punto de morir

Robin estaba apoyada en la pared con sus flower sosteniéndola

"¡Sanj,¡Zoro!¡bajen no hay tiempo, rápido!" Nami sentía las tibias lagrimas recorriendo sus mejillas, se sentía enojada consigo misma sentía que no podía hacer nada.

Una ola choco en el barco y Nami salió desprendida del barco nada más sintió como un brazo la sostenía de su cintura al voltear a ver que era, era Luffy el que la avía sostenido se sintió aliviada pero ellos cayeron en el agua, al momento de sostener a Luffy para levantarlo un poco más sintió algo en su brazo punzante en su brazo tenía un trozo de una de las tablas del barco, estaba sangrando pero no importaba su prioridad era llegar a tierra, ni Luffy ni ella podrían aguantar todo el tiempo en el mar y si el tiempo seguía pasando Luffy podría morir, su herida infectarse. _Dios mío Luffy morir_ se dilataron sus ojos al pensar en solo a la idea de que Luffy podría morir, desesperada intento nadar a cualquier lugar quería llegar a tierra de inmediato, pero sus ojos comenzaron a cansarle al instante y ya no supo nada de ella.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El llanto se escuchaba con eco en todo el barco avía un cuerpo tirado en el piso. Luffy. "es mi culpa, por mi culpa está muerto" Nami lloraba por la pérdida de Luffy. Los demás la miraban con lastima e intentaban animarla decirle que no es su culpa la muerte de su capitán, pero Nami no escuchaba razones ella sabía perfectamente que su muerte era su culpa y solo de ella.

Si hubiera podido resolver lo de la tormenta nada de esto sería así, no estarían lamentando la pérdida de su capitán.

"mira, mira ya despertó" se escuchó la voz de una niña?, Nami se levantó al instante ¿dónde estaba? Ay una niña es una alucinación no, no si es una niña, eso quiere decir solo una cosa. "Estoy en una isla. ¡TIERRA!" se sintió tan aliviada se dejó recostar en el suelo abrió los ojos en sorpresa elevando su cuerpo de nuevo " ¿Dónde está Luffy?" dijo desesperada no lo veía y si solo ella avía llegado a tierra donde estaba Luffy en el fondo del mar _madre mía._

La niña la miro curiosa y Nami volvió a hacerle la misma pregunta " ¿Dónde está Luffy?- un chico delgado, un poco más alto que yo… " La niña siguió mirándola curiosa "tiene una cicatriz en su ojo, y un sombrero de paja"

La niña sonrió al instante y salió corriendo "oe, esper-"

"el chico que buscas está en la choza de alado" Nami la miro dudosa a la mujer que le estaba ablando "llegaron ustedes dos separados, así que suponíamos que no eran conocidos". Nami relajo a la mirada y miro a la mujer " ¿puedo ir a verlo?", "claro tu novio está muy bien así que si puedes ir a verlo".

Nami se sonrojo al instante con las palabras de la mujer dijo que Luffy es su n-novio en solo pensar en eso su sonrojo aumentaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"¡LUFFY!" dijo Nami aliviada al ver que lo que dijo la mujer era cierto Luffy estaba muy bien no avía necesidad de preocuparse. "oh Nami también estas aquí" dijo el chico sonriendo como siempre. "pero o recuerdo lo que paso"

"yo solo recuerdo la tormenta"

El rostro de Luffy se volvió serio al instante recordando ese momento tan horrible y Nami se sintió culpable al instante si no hubiera estado escondiéndose de Luffy eso no hubiera pasado era totalmente su culpa y no había forma de remediarlo _soy una estúpida si no hubiera estado como pendeja ocultándome de Luffy en este momento estaríamos navegando en el Sunny_"¿cómo está tu brazo?", "eh?- oh, estoy bien no fue nada" -mentira- su brazo dolía palpitaba de dolor, el simple hecho de que sintiera dolor quería decir que todo lo que estaba pasando es real, la tormenta, el hecho de que ellos dos no estén en el barco. Mordió su labio inferior en rabia y cambio su rostro "bueno Luffy como te veo muy bien daré un recorrido en la isla" lo dijo con una gentil sonrisa y salió de la choza casi corriendo. Lo que quería era salir en ese momento de ay no quería que Luffy la viera llorando.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN CAPITULO**

**Bueno esta es la tormenta dios que intenso, sdfgh creo que enferma me inspiro más al escribir bueno este capítulo iban a ser 2 pero dije no ya no are a Nami sufrir mejor ya la pongo que llega a una isla :D, y bueno el capítulo iba a ser más largo, pero mi padre me acaba de llamar por teléfono y me corto a inspiración…. Mi padre todo un corta inspiraciones :C bueno déjenme sus Reviews y nos leemos el próximo capítulo lo subiré el próximo miércoles bueno bye bye :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches (?) bueno aquí les traigo el capítulo 6 de este fic disfrútenlo abra una pequeña sorpresita ;D.**

**ADVERTENCIA: LOS PERSONAJES NO SON DE MI PROPIEDAD SON DE ODA-SENSEI**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Nami corría sin rumbo mientras recordaba las imágenes de la tormenta y de sus pesadillas pasaban por su mente como una película de terror. Las lágrimas corrían por sus ojos mientras chocaba contra las personas que no conocía, pero no paro de correr, siguió, y siguió corriendo. La gente la miraba pues no la conocían, pero a ella no le importaba quería llegar a un lugar donde poder estar sola. Continuo corriendo hasta que sus piernas empezaron a fallar y cayó al suelo de rodillas, su ropa estaba húmeda por el sudor, su respiración era irregular pero de una cosa estaba segura y era que estaba lejos de la choza, y de… Luffy.

Miro a su alrededor y lo único que veía eran árboles y el mar, el mar. Su mente se llenó de recuerdos de años pasados.

La primera vez que se conocieron.

Cuando desembarcaron al mar.

Su llegada al Red Line.

La promesa de cumplir sus sueños.

Arabasta- Luffy vs Crocodile- casi muere.

Enies Lobby- Luffy vs Lucci-a punto de morir.

Sus ojos se volvieron a llenar de lágrimas y no las contuvo las dejo salir lloraba y gritaba de dolor "¡Todo es mi culpa!" grito para darle la razón a la verdad que hablaba su mente.

"cuando ese idiota comenzó a ser tan importante para mí"

Lloraba sin parar sus pensamientos estaban mezclador dolor, desesperación, tristeza todo lo que tenía guardado lo dejo salir.

-vete- se dilataron sus ojos en sorpresa su mente le decía que se fuera, _es lo mejor… si sigo navegando con ellos no traeré más que problemas_ seco sus lágrimas con sus manos, puso los pies en el suelo y levanto su rostro "me iré"

"A donde sin mi permiso" Luffy estaba a unos metros de Nami y con la mirada seria y los brazos cruzados

"…Luffy…"

"a donde iras dímelo" la voz de Luffy era seria y dolía cuando él le daba ese tono de voz a ella.

"ya no seré tu n-navegante"

(Nota Autora: notaron en "TU"asadfghj)

"no, tu eres MI navegante tú tienes el permiso no el derecho de siquiera pensar en alegarte de mí, el barco, eres mi nakama y seguirás a mi lado"

"Luffy…" Nami cayó sobre sus rodillas sintiendo como las lágrimas calientes volvían a correr de sus ojos balbuceaba cosas sin sentido, y Luffy solo se quedó observando en silencio como lloraba a chica, le dolía verla llorar pero sabía que tenía que desahogarse.

"eres cruel, decides (llanto) por mí lo que debo hacer"

"tú eres egoísta, al querer alegarte, sin pensar en el futuro" camino lentamente hacia ella "¡VETE!" Nami le grito y Luffy detuvo su pazo "¡VETE! ¡VETE! ¡VETE!"(Llanto) al notar la chica que Luffy no se alejaba dejo caer sus manos en la suelta tierra y movió sus manos y comenzó a lanzarle tierra "¡VETE! ¡VETE!...ya no quiero saber nada de uste-" silencio sus palabras al sentir unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo -cálido – fue lo primero que cruzo por su mente y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza.

"yo no te odio Nami" dijo con una voz suave en su oído mientas el abrazo se hacía más fuerte. Nami mordió su labio con fuerza, y junto su fuerza para abrazar a Luffy mientas la luz del atardecer los iluminaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Como se llama esta isla" pregunto Nami en interés ya que con todo lo que avía pasado no le avía importado en qué lugar estaban Luffy y ella.

"esta isla se llama Elu Liebe… traducido es vida-amor en esta isla no ay persona que no tenga una pareja, este lugar es característico porque todos están enamorados de una persona esta es la isla del amor" dijo la mujer con entusiasmo se notaba que estaba muy orgullosa de su país.

"ohh isla del amor_" todos tienen una pareja, al parecer Luffy y yo somos los primeros que no somos pareja._ Sonrió incrédula a las palabras de la mujer y siguieron caminando.

"si todos los que estamos aquí tenemos pareja a excepción de los niños ya que no saben muy bien el significado del amor, pero los padres los criamos para que aprenda ese significado y que en el futuro su pareja debe de ser para toda la vida" Nami solo se limitó a sonreír eso le parecía algo hermoso una pareja eterna. "pero aunque no creas esta isla ha tenido personas que no se enamoran" dijo la mujer en un tono triste.

"enserio y que pasa con esas personas" pregunto la chica curiosa ya que con el mencionado de *todos tienen pareja* el todos es manada, y el que dijera que hay personas que no se enamoraban sonaba muy sospechoso.

"…este mundo no necesita personas que no sientan amor" el aire se hizo espeso todo se sentía bochornoso se sentía incomoda, a que se refería la mujer con eso acaso-

"las matamos" dijo en un tono serio, al segundo siguiente sonrió y el ambiente se volvió a sentir agradable.

"vamos" la mujer se giró y le dijo una amable sonrisa "ya casi llegamos"

"¿a dónde vamos?"

"cierto no te dije, como tú y tu novio son fuera de esta isla y no tienen donde vivir les daremos una cabaña para que vivan"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A decir verdad la cabaña era pequeña pero muy bonita el olor a madera y un olor dulce que no identifico su olfato llenaba la cabaña era muy agradable. Dio un recorrido a la sala avía dos sillones una pequeña mesa todos de madera. La cocina también era pequeña una mesa para cuatro personas también de madera. Avía un baño con tina gracias a dios con tina.

Vio que avía ropa de cambio y que era de su talla agradeció por la amabilidad de la mujer al tomarse la molestia para buscar ropa para ella, sin duda Melissa avía tenido todo listo desde antes de salir de compras con ella. Nami saco su ropa sucia llena de sudor mesclada con tierra. Sonrió al recordar el abrazo que le avía dado Luffy era tan cálido nunca se avía imaginado que su capitán aria eso.

Lleno la tina, vio las sales aromáticas y noto que tenían un olor similar a como olía la cabaña bueno ese olor lo distinguió también en la choza de la mujer cuando despertó en la mañana ahora que lo pensaba bien en la choza en donde estaba Luffy también olía así. Pero lo avía ignorado con todo lo que le preocupaba le valía el olor de una maldita choza.

Entro en la tina el olor era muy dulce pero no empalagoso ya no importaba saber el porqué de olor como dice Luffy un olor misterioso se rio en silencio al recordar como Luffy cuando no entendía decía que es un misterio sacudió su cabeza "ahora porque estoy pensando en Luffy", se sumergió en el agua, el agua estaba tibia y mesclada con el olor dulce sus músculos tensos se relajaban al instante. Rio al recordar lo que avía pasado ya ase pocas horas.

**Flashback**

La luz del atardecer iluminaba a Luffy y Nami, que ella seguía llorando sonoramente en el hombro del chico mientras el mantenía su cálido y fuerte abrazo, la peli-naranja sollozaba cosas que el chico no podía entender y solo asía en momento más fuerte el abrazo cuando sentía que la chica timbraba mas.

A los minutos Nami dejo de temblar y sentía como el abrazo de Luffy se aflojaba ella agacho la cabeza y se alejó un poco de Luffy con la vergüenza que sentía de ase unos momentos estar llorando y decirle cosas de separarse de la tripulación como podría mirarlo de nuevo.

"Luffy… lo siento" dijo Nami avergonzada de verdad no podía mirarlo a la cara.

"Por qué pides perdón" dijo Luffy cerio

"yo… dije cosas horribles, dije que me quería alejar de la tripulación, yo, y-yo amo navegar con ustedes en el Sunny (llanto)"

"lo sé, y por eso eres mi navegante"

"Lu-ffy" seco sus lágrimas y levanto el rostro

"venga ya no llores todo está bien… además como si yo fuera a permitir que te alejaras de ser mi navegante" Nami sonrió "venga ya vámonos Nami".

"Luffy cuando te lo propones hablas y te comportas de verdad como si fueras el capitán hahaha"

"pero que dices yo soy el capitán" Luffy haciendo puchero "además eso –refiriéndose al abrazo- Makino cuando estaba mal por…lo de Sabo… decía que un abrazo era el secreto de la felicidad" agacho le rostro recordado cuando era niño y estaba con Sabo y Ace levanto el rostro sonriendo "Además yo seré el ¡Rey de los Piratas!" grito y su voz se hizo eco en el bosque.

"lose, lose" dijo Nami sonriendo al ver a su capitán igual que siempre.

Nami se levantó del suelo y sacudió su sucia ropa que estaba mesclada con sudor y polvo iban en camino a la ciudad mientras Nami pensaba en qué lugar irían a dormir ya era muy tarde. Al voltear una calle se toparon con la mujer de esa mañana y tarde la mujer los saludo amablemente levantando su brazo y Luffy y Nami respondieron con el mismo gesto.

"buenas noches, él es mi novio se llama Eddy" el chico saludo, era un poco serio pero se veía muy amable quizá demasiado.

"bueno y ya es tarde porque están a estas horas en el centro de la ciudad"

"oh bueno nosotros, estamos buscando un lugar donde quedarnos la noche" dijo Nami un poco avergonzada alrededor de ellos avían puras parejas abrazadas o besándose y una que otra haciendo un faje en frente de ellos, era demasiado vergonzoso pasar por ese lugar.

"ay si es de un lugar puedes venir tengo un lugar" dijo la mujer colocándose a lado de Nami y llevándosela.

Giro su cabeza mientras caminaba mientras veía como Luffy iba caminando junto con el chico llamado Eddy – ¡esto es un secuestro!-

"oye y con todo lo que paso no te pregunte tu nombre yo soy Nami"

"yo me llamo Melissa pero dime Meli" la mujer bueno no tan mujer era como de 25 años no era tan grande piel aperlada y pelo dorado largo, un poco más alta que ella y ojos verdes, muy guapa.

"¿dónde estamos?" dijo Nami curiosa entrando a –oh una tienda de ropa-

"es la tienda de ropa de una buena amiga mía, y supongo que no tienes cambio de ropa" viendo a Nami de arriba abajo. Si Nami lo sabía su ropa que tenía puesta estaba más que sucia.

Nami no contesto a las palabras de Melissa y comenzó a pasearse y escoger ropa voleo a ver y vio que la chica estaba platicando con otra de cabello rozado corto, ojos celestes y piel blanca de baja estatura._ Supongo que es la dueña de la tienda, _Nami tomo un poco de ropa y se dirigía hacia las chicas.

"ara, todo eso compraras" viendo como Nami ponía un bulto más grande que ella en el mostrador

"claro si lo quiero lo tengo" sonrió y sus ojos expresaban confianza y no gastar dinero.

"emm. Eto… serán 100,000 berries"

"que sean 30.000"

"100.000"

"no creo que alguien más te page 30,000 berrees"

La chica de la tienda se quedó congelada y se quedó con la mente en blanco, Nami solo puso un anillo de oro con un diamante en el mostrador y tomo toda la ropa y se fue, bueno no toda la ropa era para ella compro para Luffy y para ella. Afuera de la tienda se escuchaban los gritos de felicidad de la chica. _Ese anillo solo vale menos de 3,000 berries y solo se lo robe a una pirata. _Era cierto lo que decían sus nakamas ella es manipuladora rio en silencio. Mientras Melissa veía admirando la habilidad de la chica de regateo.

**Fin Flashback**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Salió de su ducha y se dirigió a seguir lo que avía dejado pendiente su recorrido por la cabaña se dio cuenta que nada más le faltaba una habitación a tocar la perilla de la puerta para entrar….

"hola…" Melissa entro a la cabaña y se dirigía hacia Nami, ella se giró y también camino hacia la chica.

"eto… vine a traerte algo de comida… veo que te pusiste la ropa hehe"

"si, gracias"

"bueno eso sería todo" entregándole la canasta con comida y caminando hacia la salida "buenas noches Nami" serrando la puerta tras ella.

Nami se dirigió a la cocina a dejar la canasta y seguir con el recorrido interrumpido de entrar a la habitación se dirigió y giro la perrilla entro pero no vio nada todo eres oscuridad solo sombras en la habitación el lugar tenía ese olor dulce un poco más fuerte pero no molestaba era agradable demasiado agradable a decir verdad.

Se acercó a la cama y vio un bulto moverse y se asustó preparo una de las partes de su clima tact lo sostuvo fuerte en su mano y lo apretó, movió la sabana y preparándose para atacar paro en el aire su clima tact al ver que el bulto que se movía era Luffy.

Bajo su brazo y dejo caer su clima tact el sonido del fierro chocando en el suelo era un sonido molesto Luffy se removió en la cama molesto por el ruido y abrió los ojos.

"Nami… ¿qué haces?" soltando un bostezo

"oh yo… solo daba un recorrido por la cabaña voy a dormir" girando su cuerpo y dirigiéndose a la salida

"esta es la única habitación" dijo Luffy sentándose en la cama y soltando otro bostezo

"¿qué dijiste?" o_o

"esta es la única habitación"

"si sé que dijiste no tienes que repetirlo, salte del cuarto"

"¿ah? Y por qué"

"soy una dama por obvio tengo que yo dormir en la cama"

"dama eres una pirata" mascullo Luffy y se volvió a acostar

"que dijiste idiota" dijo Nami hecha una furia "y por qué te vuelve a acostar"

"yo llegue primero además si eres una DAMA no creo que tenga nada de malo dormir juntos ya lo hemos hecho antes" moviéndose para hacerle espacio a Nami "y es bastante grande la cama"

"solo por hoy" Nami se sonrojo al pensar que hoy dormirá con el chico y era cierto antes han dormido juntos pero alrededor de una fogata y con los demás de la tripulación alrededor pero nunca en una cama, su sonrojo se izó más fuerte al pensarlo _dormir en una cama con Luffy ¡madre mía!._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Nami gimió tratando de abrir sus ojos. El sol entraba atravesó de la ventana. Al abrir los ojos estaba tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz.

_Luffy._

Fue lo primero que le llegó a la mente para ver a Luffy frente a ella.

Luffy tenía los ojos serrados, roncaba bajamente. Sentía el aliento de Luffy en su cuello haciéndole cosquillas trato de moverse pero sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuerpo sosteniéndola firmemente se sonrojo y giro su rostro a otro lado.

Se movió y quito los brazos de Luffy de su cuerpo suspiro en resignación extrañando la calidez en su pecho se levantó de la cama y Luffy se removió incomodó "Na…mi…" lo dijo es suspiro

Nami se sonrojo al instante Luffy estaba soñando con ella y la avía estado abrazando toda la noche_. Cálmate cálmate solo Luffy extraña el abrazo está dormido no tiene dominio de sí mismo._

La peli-naranja espero a que su sonrojo bajara para ir a despertar a Luffy tenía que platicar todo lo que le dijo Melissa el día anterior.

"oye Luffy despierta" la voz de Nami era un poco baja y lo estaba moviendo del hombro.

Luffy al sentir que algo lo toco levantó su brazo por instinto y abraso la *cosa* que lo avía tocado _dulce_ fue lo que cruzo su mente, _es como Nami._

Nami no sabía que hacer al tratar de despertar a Luffy, este solo elevo su brazo y la abrazo de la cintura y la acerco a él y choco sus labios con los de ella. –Cálido- su corazón se aceleró y solo serró sus ojos dejándose llevar por el beso, su primer beso, Luffy aflojo el abrazo y Nami se alejó y se sorprendo al ver a Luffy "él está dormido".

Nami dio unos pasos hacia atrás tocando sus labios con sus dedos soltó un pequeño puchero él estaba inconsciente, cuando despierte él ni siquiera se acordara del b-beso soltó un suspiro en decepción y salió de la habitación.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Si sé que dije que lo subiría hasta el miércoles pero dios me quede inspirada y ya tenía pensado cortar el capítulo cuando llegara esta parte, intentare subir los capítulos largos. Así que ay que aprovechar que estoy enferma porque me inspiro más :D ok no me siento mal llevo 1 semana con una calentura horrible y en el hospital no me atienden :C.**

**Bueno siguiendo con el capítulo ese me encanto de lo triste paso a lo cómico, al suspenso y uff una pequeñita sorpresa cuando acabó el capítulo. Nuestro luffy es cruel por andar besando a nuestra navegante y no estar consiente :C….. Nos leemos el siguiente capítulo lo subiré el jueves déjenme sus comentarios sobre el capítulo y bye bye**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos buenos días, tardes, noches (?) dios perdón por no subir capitulo estuve ocupada preparándome para salir a un viaje de la preparatoria que al final no pude ir por la graduación repentina de mi hermana :D bueno pero he vuelto espero y les guste el capítulo :D**

**ADVERTENCIA: ONE PIECE NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DE ODA-SENSEI**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

Luffy se despertó al oír como una puerta era azotada se removió incomodo en la cama sentía que algo le faltaba se levantó de golpe al recordarlo ¿_algo me avía tocado?_ puso sus manos en su rostro y se volvió a acostar.

"lo más seguro es que haya sido Nami ¿cierto?" se levantó con cansancio y arrastrando sus pies tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño necesitaba una ducha era mediodía y avía un calor insoportable.

**(Nota autora: no describiré como es la ducha de Luffy no quiero matar por desangramiento nasal)**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Luffy salió de su ducha con solo la toalla envuelta en su cintura las gotas de agua resbalando de su cabello a su pecho y espalda. Camino asía a la habitación y giro al notar que la puerta se abría era Nami y la chica llama ¿Marcela?

Las chicas al notar a Luffy se sonrojaron al verlo.

o.o

"hola"

"pero que te pasa idiota porque estas desnudo en la casa y en mediodía" grito Nami enfurecida _que se cree Luffy saliendo así… pero ahora que lo veo la toalla esta algo floja podría caer y… espera espera que clase de pervertida soy solo es Luffy. _Giro su rostro enrojecido "ve a vestirte de una buena ves" lo dijo en un tono más calmado y dio media vuelta "Melissa acompáñame a la cocina"

"¿Melissa?" repitió Nami aumentando un poco su tono de voz porque estaba tan distraída dirigió su rostro al mismo lugar donde ella veía_… madre mía esta zorra se está comiendo a Luffy con los ojos_

"Melissa vamos" dijo en un tono más enojado estirando su brazo y arrastrándola literalmente a la cocina.

"ohh estamos en la cocina" Melissa giro su rostro viendo el lugar _si estoy en la cocina pero cuando llegue aquí solo recuerdo el sensual cuerpo de ese chico se veía tan sexy con solo una toalla puesta y estaba a punto de caer dios._

"¿ya volviste? Tanto te gusto ver a Luffy" dijo en un tono enojado podía jurar que en cualquier momento la mataría por violar a Luffy con la mirada.

Melissa solo salió de sus pensamientos y puso su rostro habitual serio y relajado "bueno se debe de admitir ese chico tiene un cuerpo magnífico" "zorra" musiquillo Nami saliendo de la cocina

"dijiste algo… a dónde vas"

"a la habitación se me olvido algo" dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro_. Mi clima tac iré por él y la matare por zorra sonrió _imaginándose dándole una lección por ver a Luffy podía jurar que la chica se avía mojado con solo verlo.

Iba a ir directo a la habitación pero se escuchó que tocaban la puerta y por obvio tuvo que ir a abrirla.

"hola… busco a Meli supongo que está contigo"

"claro aquí esta pasa Eddy ponte cómodo "el chico paso a la sala era muy serio ese chico nada más se quedó parando esperando a la chica "¡Eddy!" lo dijo con tanto entusiasmo que Nami solo se limitó a ver como la chica saltaba abrazarlo y besarlo.

"Nami mi tengo que ir "separándose los brazos de su novio y abriendo su bolso "pero aquí te dejo lo que me pediste, adiós" y con eso la pareja.

Se dejó caer en el cómodo sofá y comenzó a hojear los libros que le dio Melissa tenía que investigar todo sobre esa isla era muy ilógico eso de que todos tienen que estar enamorados para poder permanecer en la isla y si simplemente los matan como podía hablar con esa facilidad al decir que se deshacen de una persona, una vida.

Y nada esos libros solo decían que la isla Elu Liebe era un lugar difícil de llegar por que cerca ay constantes tormentas, no ay puertos pues las personas no pueden salir de ay y la base de esa isla es el amor pero que mierda serró el libro y lo deposito en la mesa de alado, recostó su cuerpo en el sofá. No quería pensar todavía en cómo salir de esta isla cerro sus ojos queriendo dormir al fin y acabo que estaba sola abrió los ojos en sorpresa como podía decir que estaba sola si tenía a Luffy a tan solo un par de metros. _Tengo que hablar con él._ Puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para caminar a la habitación _es tan vergonzoso me da vergüenza verlo el me b-beso_.

Su paso era lento no quería llegar a la aviación _como voy a ver a Luffy al rostro sin recordar el beso pero claro en no tiene ese problema porque ni siquiera dirá algo sobre ese beso por favor Nami como dirá algo si ni siquiera sabe que se besaron si estaba dormido_ su subconsciente decía esas palabras y Nami solo rio en bajo pues era cierto Luffy estaba dormido cuando eso sucedió que suerte tiene el.

Y ay estaba Nami parada frente a la puerta y en un dilema de si abrir o no esa puerta. Tomo una decisión ser valiente y afrontar todo solo fue un beso el cual el no recuerda todo puede ir con normalidad. Pensándolo ahora si el hubiera estado consiente cuando sucedió ese beso como seria su relación. En su mente tenía una imagen diciéndole a sus nakamas que Luffy y ella eran pareja y los demás rechazando su relación.

Si es lo más probable que puede Pasar cuando se ha visto que un tripulante este amorosamente con su capitán suspiro en resignación. Dirigió su mano asía la perilla pero al momento de tocarla la puerta se abrir y vi a Luffy frente a ella.

"hola"

"hola"

Ninguno de los dos se movía ambos disfrutaban del olor que emanaban ambos y como se mesclaba.

"necesitamos hablar" Nami rompió el momentáneo silencio sorprendiéndose de que su voz saliera de su boca y no solo resonara en su mente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Como que las personas de esta isla matan a las que no tienen pareja" grito Luffy sorprendido dudaba en creer o no en lo que decía su navegante.

"así es me lo dijo Melissa yo también me sorprendí al escucharlo además"

"que aun ay más"

"no me interrumpas déjame acabar. Le pedí a Melissa libros sobre esta isla para investigar cómo salir de aquí pero no ay puertos y alrededor de la isla no muy lejos ay tormentas constantes"

"como las de ase días"

"exacto esas tormentas son como una barrera que impide llegar a los viajeros por eso es que no podíamos salir de esas tormentas están alrededor de toda la isla"

"y que aremos" Luffy estaba muy sorprendido era mucha información que tenía que procesar muertes. No puerto. Tormentas. Dios era mucha información para él.

"lo primero es que fingiremos se una pareja para que no intenten matarnos" Nami agacho su rostro sonrojada era difícil para ella decir esas palabras.

"si intentan matarnos yo los derrotare"

Nami suspiro si ay tenía la lógica de Luffy ir a golpear a todos "dime Luffy como vas a *derrotar* a más de 10,000 habitantes de esta isla y teniendo en cuenta lo que acabo de decirte que no hay un puerto y que si llegamos por si acaso salir de esta isla podemos morir a causa de una tormenta, Luffy estuvimos todos a punto de morir a causa de una de esas tormentas" Luffy puso un rostro serio era mejor seguir las indicaciones de Nami.

"bueno y que aremos por mientras"

"bueno como lo acabo de decir fingiremos ser una pareja para evitar que nos maten. Esperaremos que los demás puedan llegar a esta isla" lo último lo dijo en un suspiro "bueno y por mientras comamos"

"si comida"

"pero solo por hoy la preparare" sabía que ese era el punto débil de Luffy para poder distraerlo.

La comida transcurrió tranquila Luffy seguía igual con sus bromas absurdas y Nami solo atinaba a reír sonoramente debía de admitir que las estupideces de Luffy la asían reír como nunca. Este era el Luffy que conocía el ingenuo y despreocupado.

FLASHBACK

Ya avían pasado dos días de que Nami se estaba escondiendo de Luffy pero decido salir de su escondite para ir a ver a sus preciadas mandarinas cuando detuvo su paso y se escondió para escuchar lo que platicaban Usopp y Luffy.

"oe Luffy sabemos que estuviste 2 años en el Amazon Lily… la isla de las mujeres" dijo Usopp con un toque de picardía.

"¿si estuve hay que tiene de malo?" dijo Luffy confundido

"avían hermosuras de mujeres hay cierto"

"pues… si hay mujeres bonitas"

"¿y no ocurrió nada?"

"no entiendo de que hablas"

"vamos Luffy no pasó nada fueron dos años y no estuviste con ninguna de esas hermosuras"

"pues iban muy seguido muchas de las chicas a dejarme comida aunque no necesitaba"

"no me refiero a eso. Me refiero a…" dijo algo en secreto en el oído de Luffy y este solo se sorprendió al escuchar lo que le decía secretamente Usopp y relajo su rostro al momento que Usopp termino de hablar

"ohh te referías a eso claro que si estuve con las chicas de esa forma" lo dijo Luffy tan relajado y riendo en ese instante iba pasando Sanji y al escuchar lo que dijo su capitán solo se enojo

"qué demonios le hiciste a las señoritas eh capitán mierdoso" dijo sanji se podía ver las llamas que salían de su cuerpo estaba más que claro que estaba enojado.

"pues solo me acosté con ellas… no recuerdo exactamente cuántas fueron pero todo fue después del entrenamiento con Rayleigh" lo dijo sin una sola gota de vergüenza Zoro abrió su ojo sorprendido y después lo cerro y rio y siguió durmiendo mientras que Sanji, Usopp y a Nami se les caía la mandíbula al suelo por las palabras de su capitán en esos dos 2 años estuvo nada más 6 meses entrenando con Rayleigh y los demás 18 meses estuvo acostándose con cada mujer del Amazon Lily. Luffy era un maldito sinvergüenza.

"maldito capitán mierdoso" dijo golpeándolo en la cara con un pie "por qué el tubo la suerte de llegar a una isla repleta de mujeres" lo dijo con un aura oscura y con lágrimas corriendo sus ojos.

"no exageren no sé qué tiene de especial eso shishishi"

FIN DE FLASHBACK

Bueno después de eso Sanji comenzó una pelea contra Luffy la cual gano el capitán y todo regreso a la normalidad excepto de que Sanji lo miraba con odio.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin de capitulo**

**Bueno ya avía dicho que subiría el capítulo en miércoles pero pues estaba tan estresada con el viaje luego la graduación de mi hermana así que no me dio tiempo de escribir pero ya estoy de vuelta quería subir capitulo hoy así que aquí esta iba a seguir escribiendo pero mejor corte el capítulo aquí. Ya que quiero ir a ver el Final de magi the kingdom of magic, strike the blood y Golden time… y continuar con nobugana the fool.**

**De vuelta al capítulo Dios mío nuestro Luffy es un loquillo se tiro a medio Amazon Lily y se hubiera acostado con todas pero le faltó tiempo asdfghjk bueno con eso me despido déjenme sus comentarios respecto al capítulo te gusto no te gusto. Si quieres que este fic sea lemon, eso no tienen que decirlo este fic será lemon asdfgh es siguiente capítulo lo subo el jueves o viernes nos leemos bye bye.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos buenos días, tardes, noches (?) hoy es un día especial porque les traigo capítulo del fic wiwiwi sé que yo nunca cumplo con las fechas abecés me atraso o me adelanto xd bueno le traigo el capítulo hoy por que el jueves empezare con exámenes y terminare dentro de la otra semana asi que estaré estudiando :C. por eso decidí subir fic hoy me he levantado temprano y me he puesto a escribir.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENCE ES PROPIEDAD DE ODA-SENSEI.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"oye Melissa ¿Por qué todos están tan emocionados?"

"eso está más que obvio abra un festival para conmemorar un aniversario más de la isla "junto su manos y comenzó a exaltarse más al hablar y Nami le miro curiosa "ohh entiendo"

"todos los habitantes estamos ayudando con los preparativos del festival, bueno pero tú novio y tú no tienen que ayudar ya que no son de esta isla… ustedes esperen y el día del festival disfrútenlo"

"¿cuándo será?"

"en una semana" lo dijo con una sonrisa y siguieron caminando por las calles viendo cómo iban decorando el lugar.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El día del festival llego y era simplemente hermoso se notaba que los habitantes de la isla se avían esforzado en hacer toda la decoración, era de noche y las luces música todo resonaba era todo hermoso. Las caravanas con bailarinas pasaban por el lugar y todos los hombres las admiraban de repente todos los hombres mujeres niños comenzaron a aplaudir y silbar

"todos alaben a nuestro Rey" grito uno de los habitantes y los demás como respuesta lo hicieron las alabanzas sonaban en todo el lugar.

Nami giro su cabeza al lugar donde se suponía que estaba el Rey y vio a un tipo de 30 años delgado y alto cabello castaño claro, piel aperlada y ojos morados.

"hump! Está mucho mejor Luffy" de nuevo pensando en Luffy ya sácalo de tu cabeza.

Giro su rostro de nuevo para ver al Rey y sus miradas chocaron y él le sonrió y Nami solo se voltio era atractivo pero no me llamaba la atención, no era su tipo. Giro su cuerpo para seguir recorriendo las calles y seguir admirando el festival.

Chicas pasaron enseguida de ella ofreciendo alcohol y la peli-naranja acepto que era esto lo único que le avían estado dando era alcohol ro y lo tomo de un solo sorbo y debo la botella en la orilla de la calle y siguió caminando o mejor era ir a la cabaña estaba demasiado ebria como para seguir en el festival, era sorprendente todo lo que probaba en ese lugar era dulce _me recuerda a la cabaña _siguió caminando hasta que sintió que un brazo la detuvo giro su cuerpo ara ver quien era.

"hola"

"ehh hola"

"¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Lion" lo dijo soltando el brazo de Nami y dándole una bebida y una sonrisa.

"me llamo Nami" aceptando la bebida _dios mío que es esto_ al tomarla se sintió más mareada su subconsciente le decía que se fuera de ese lugar pero su cuerpo no respondía.

"te he visto en el festival por que no vamos a mi casa"

"no sabía que a un Rey tuviera el fetiche de emborrachar a las chicas" se sorprendió ella misma de que pudiera aun hablar.

"¡Lion-sama!" gritaron un grupo de chicas acercándose a el Nami no desaprovecho esa oportunidad y puso todas sus fuerzas para moverse y seguir caminando.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al llegar a la cabaña iba directo a la habitación se paró en seco enfrente de la puerta al escuchar unos ruidos Nami abrió la puerta y no vio nada se acercó un poco más para ver qué era lo que provocaba el ruido. Al ver que era lo que provocaba el ruido sus ojos se dilataron en sorpresa y furia al instante sintió que en sus venas corría coraje.

"oe que haces aquí"

"ah! Perdón es que he estado buscando a Nami pero no la encuentro creía que estaba aqui" se intentó parar del sofá y caminar pero se tambaleo.

"qué raro Nami que estaría toda la noche contigo en el festival"

"hahaha me descubriste vine a verte" lo dijo saltando hacia él y arrastrándolo a la habitación y poniendo su fuerza para que él se acostase en la cama.

Ella restregó sus sexos asiendo que ella gimiera y Luffy comenzara a reaccionar él sabía que no estaba bien pero una mas no importaba ¿cierto?

Comenzaron a besarse y Luffy metió su lengua dentro de su boca duro sin pedir permiso y ella solo se dejó besar y tocar por el chico. Luffy rompió la camisa de la chica rompiendo varios de los botones para así tener más acceso a su piel. La chica soltó un quejido de placer.

"que mierda está pasando aquí"

Nami se acercó y jalo a Melissa del cabello y la tiro en el suelo al soltarla solo sacudió su mano al sentir que en su mano había rastro del cabello de la chica. Se subió arriba de la chica y comenzó a bofetearla hasta que su mano dolió "¿qué crees que le ases a mi novio?" bueno eso era mitad verdad y mitad mentira estaban fingiendo ser novios y si una zorra intenta arrebatar a su chico lo mas obvio es defender lo que es suyo ¿cierto?

"suéltame" retuvo la mano de Nami en el aire y en ese instante se giró quedando arriba de Nami y le dio un puñetazo en la cara de Nami. La peli-naranja solo sintió el sabor de su sangre en su boca. Luffy al ver que Melissa golpeo a Nami la quito de encima de Nami. Melissa voltio a ver a Luffy y al verlo con una cara que expresaba enojo, odio y ella solo atino a hablar lo primero que cruzo su mente.

"ella está interrumpiendo lo que estábamos haciendo"

"largo, no te quiero volver a ver "lo dijo en un tono enojado y la chica solo le levanto del suelo y como pudo salió de la cabaña.

Luffy voltio a ver a Nami que estaba sentada en el suelo y mascullando maldiciones, Luffy solo sonrió era sorprendente que Nami se pusiera as parecía que en realidad estuviera celosa. Le tendió la mano a Nami y esta la acepto y se levantó el chic vio que Nami tenía sangre en su labio y que se tambaleaba un poco la chica agacho la mirada tenia vergüenza se avía puesto como loca cuando vio a Luffy con la zorra aquella.

"esta borracha"

"claro que no" comenzó a caminar saliendo de la habitación tambaleándose ella sentía que caminaba bien pero en realidad no.

Luffy se acercó a la chica y la cargo

"¡bájame!" la chica replico.

"no quiero "lo dijo juguetón.

"eres un idiota" y con eso comenzó a reír sonoramente.

Luffy comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación cuando llegaron maniobro las sabanas sin soltar a la chica la deposito en la cama salió de la habitación y fue por un botiquín, regreso a la habitación y saco alcohol y algodón se acercó a Nami y con sus dedos toco los labios de Nami y recorrió con sus dedos abajo de la mandíbula de la chica. Comenzó a pasar el algodón en el labio de Nami y no era una herida grande solo un raspón. Nami al sentir a Luffy tan cerca se puso roja e intento girar su rostro a otro lado pero la mano del chico se lo impidió.

"Luffy que intentas hacer… acaso quieres besarme de nuevo hahaha eres un maldito pervertido" se acostó en la cama y comenzó a reír mas sonoramente.

_Cuando bese a Nami_

"eres cruel Luffy" comenzó a llorar "tú de la nada me besaste"

"cálmate estas borracha"

"no soy mentirosa"

"no lo recuerdo" dijo Luffy serio pensando en que lo que decía solo era arte de su imaginación al fin y acabo solo esta borracha.

"como vas a recordarlo si *llanto* estabas dormido"

"Nami no tienes que llorar "dijo en suspiro "si te bese solo es un beso y ya" el aun no creía que la haya besado.

"me hace sentir mal *llanto* que no recuerdes fue mi primer beso" mascullo Nami en muy bajo volumen que Luffy no entendí lo que dijo la chica.

"que dijiste"

"¡que eres un maldito pervertido!" Luffy se alejó y fue a encender una veladora ya que estaban en total oscuridad. Se acercó a Nami y la vio simplemente hermosa con la respiración entrecortada y sonrojada se veía tan frágil aunque no lo era, trago saliva duro cuando Nami susurro su nombre nunca la avía visto a la chica tan sensual y al susurrar su nombre… tenía que poner todo su autocontrol para no subir arriba de la chica y hacerle el amor. Lo mejor era alejarse.

Se levantó e iba a comenzar a caminar pero algo bueno mas bien alguien lo detuvo Luffy giro su cuerpo y vio a Nami "no te vayas" Luffy se sentó en la silla que estaba enseguida de la cama "duerme Nami es tarde" se volvió a levantar dispuesto a salir "Luffy hace calor" el chico al escuchar esas palabras imagino diferentes formas de quitarle el calor su mente pasaba imágenes como película pornográfica y solo rio _es cierto lo que dijo Nami soy un pervertido _"solo duerme "lo dijo en suspiro necesitaba salir de ese lugar y tomar una ducha fría.

Cuando estuvo a punto de salir de la habitación sintió unos brazos alrededor de su cuello colgando "te dije que no te fueras "lo dijo en un tono autoritario "tengo calor" cambio la voz en forma de puchero "por qué no me haces el amor… te has acostad con medio Amazon Lily y con Melissa… ¿no te gusto?" al decir eso soltó su abrazo y quedo dormida Luffy la sostuvo cuando estuvo a punto de tocar el piso.

"aunque quiera no are nada contigo… eres mi nakama" la recostó en la cama y apago la luz de la habitación.

Era de admitirlo ella es hermosa imperativa, enojona, dulce y cuando se lo proponía era sensual a él le encantaba verla dado órdenes a sentir la adrenalina en momentos de peligro. Poder sentir su preocupación en batalla era una magnifica mujer la quiero pero… "el ser piratas complica un poco las cosas" el sabia claramente que en cualquier momento podría morir y dejarla sola ellos son personas que deben estar libres por eso están en el mar inmenso poder sentir la libertad el poder hacer lo que quieran sin que los detengan era la mejor sensación. Pero al ser piratas tienen contras al amarla y no poder decirlo. A veces sentía que debía dejarla ir que dejara se ser pirata para que fuera feliz con un hombre pero su perspectiva cambio al verla llorando y al decir con esa linda sonrisa que ella ama navegar en el Sunny, se odio por un momento por haber pensado que Nami podría estar lejos del Sunny, comprendió en ese momento que su lugar es en el Sunny navegando surcando el ancho mar buscar su máxima felicidad que para ella era el oro, joyas, dinero. Bueno a él no le interesaba mucho el dinero lo que le importaba a él era la carne y la seguridad de sus nakamas y la carne "carneee" sus tripas crujieron.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación y vio a Nami en la cama durmiendo profundamente rio en bajo y tomo una toalla y se dirigió al baño sin duda aun necesitaba esa ducha de agua fría.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Me encanto este capítulo maldita zorra de Melissa xd me fascino que Luffy también tiene pensamientos serios y uno que otro pervertido e.e**

**Bueno iba a seguir escribiendo pero me duele todo el cuerpo me siento cansada con sueño me duele las caderas la espalda las piernas kill me please creo que estar tanto tiempo con mi amiga que está embarazada se me están pegando sus síntomas de dolor :C estoy jodida me duele todo el cuerpo y ayer me enterré un alambre por accidente … se me rompieron mis uñas duele un inferno no sé si tengo mala suerte o la anemia me está pegando más fuerte :C…**

**Ire a quejarme de mi dolor con un doctor dejen sus opiniones de capitulo te gusto no te gusto. Que quieres ver? Bueno el siguiente capitulo lo subiré en 2 semanas bye bye.**

_(Ya no te voy a perdonar__  
__Aunque te quise demasiado el amor ya se acabado__  
__Para mi estoy en la guerra por averme puesto el cuerno__  
__Y por aver sido una perrrr-don__  
__Si te calan tus verdades__  
__Lo siento si te duele que no te ame mas__  
__Pero la neta del planeta ya me canse de tu indesencia__  
__Me has echo tantas que hasta ya perdi la cuenta__  
__Adios) me inspiro con canciones de La Leyenda xd_


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola buenos días, tardes, noches (?) he vuelto y con capitulo dije que subiría capitulo terminando mis exámenes y aquí esta disfrútenlo escribiré las razones de por qué no subí el capítulo antes al final del capítulo.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ONE PIECE NO ES DE MI PROPIEDAD ES DE ODA-SENSEI**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_**Tercer día de Festival**_

Era simplemente sorprendente la energía que tenía las personas de este pueblo todas las noches era de fiesta y en el día todos dormían. Ya era algo fastidioso para Nami salir de fiesta de noche y regresar en la madrugada, no quería decir que las personas no le cayeran bien, pero para ella no sabía si confiar en ellas.

No es como si pudiera confiar en ellas, si los habitantes descubaran que Luffy y ella no son en realidad pareja lo que aria ellos era matarlos.

Soltó un suspiro era estresante esa situación no tener alguien en quien confiar en realidad solo Luffy y ella sabían lo que en realidad pasaba y no era agradable mentirle a todos. Bueno ay que admitir que son piratas y mienten y son lo contrario a lo bueno. Se supone. Pero a ellos les duele mentirle a las personas que los acogió les dio casa, comida y ropa. Y ellos todo eso lo pagan mintiendo.

Su mente nada más procesaba el hecho de que son una completa falsa, Luffy y ella no son novios pero si lo confiesan los matarían. Y si descubren que ellos son piratas con más razón los asesinarían.

Volvió a soltar un suspiro "seria genial tener a alguien con quien platicar seriamente sobre esta situación" lo dijo para ella misma en susurro y si su mente desde ayer comenzó a pensar en ello.

Vio a un grupo que iban todos en pareja y platicado alegremente obvio todos eran amigos, y por supuesto se platicaban todo lo que les pasaba.

Pero ella a quien le podría platicar eso. Toda esa isla es extraña es como si estuviera en una especie de hechizo. Removió su cabeza a los lados negando esa idea y se levantó tomo su toalla y cambio de ropa y se dirigió a tomar una ducha.

"esta es la mejor ducha que he tomado en mi vida" se unido en la tina disfrutando del agua a los segundos sintió como sus músculos tensos se destensaban. Al oler el ese aroma dulce que emanaba de las sales de minerales y de toda la cabaña ese olor era simplemente exquisito y relajante le daban ganas de dormir y descansar ese olor era como un dulce hechizo.

"ahora creo en brujas" rio en bajo y puso toda su fuerza de voluntad para salir de la deliciosa ducha e ir a vestirse.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya estaba atardeciendo y el festival volvía a comenzar. Los habitantes en la noche y madrugada se embriagaban al límite, comían y danzaban al son de la música. Y en el día dormían esa era su nueva rutina.

Los habitantes no se preocupaban por el trabajo o dinero en todos lados era libre solo por sé el dicho Festival.

Luffy y Nami salieron de la cabaña y se dirigieron a un pequeño bar ya que la chica no tenía con quien salir porque con la que salía era con Melissa pero por razones desconocidas ya no se hablan y Luffy le dijo que era mejor que dejara las cosas así y no le hablara. Y bueno como buena tripulante debe de obedecer a su capitán en cualquier orden que le dé cierto (?) el mismo le dijo en una ocasión que no debe de objetar sus órdenes. A quien engaña le alegraba que la tal Melissa y ella ya no se hablaran, esa zorra algún día terminara violando a Luffy. Era mejor mantenerse alejada de ella.

**FLASHBACK**

Nami se levantó de golpe de la cama y al instante de hacerlo sintió un dolor punzante en su cabeza _estúpida resaca. _

"Por fin despiertas" lo dijo Luffy en un tono divertido siempre le daba gracia cuando alguien de sus nakamas tenía resaca.

Nami se levantó de la cama ignorando a su capitán sabía que a él le divertía esta situación lo único que hizo fue ir directo a la ducha. Al salir comenzó a pensar en que avía pasado la noche anterior pero no se acordaba de nada._ Un chico me hablo cierto (?)_. Llego a la habitación pensativa _tal vez Melissa sabría algo_ tomo su bolso y se dirigió a salir de la habitación.

"¿a dónde vas?" preguntó el capitán

"con Melissa"

"¿no recuerdas lo que paso?"

"¿qué paso?" alzando una ceja

"nada importante pero Marcela y tu terminaron su amistad…" _estúpido es tan difícil para ti el recordar un nombre. _"Qué raro ella es una persona agradable"

"no le hables" fue lo último que dijo y lo siguiente fue salir de la habitación dejando sola a la chica.

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Al entrar al bar la música resonaba en el lugar y lo único que se veía eran las personas bailando en el lugar en la pista, en las mesas o en la barra donde podían todos bailaban. En la orilla del lugar estaban las mesas y pocas personas estaban en ellas comiendo o bebiendo.

"ustedes son la pareja que llego a la isla ase poco ¿cierto?" pregunto un chico de cabello negro alto y piel aperlada.

"ah…- sí, si lo somos" dijo Luffy interrumpiendo a Nami y al mismo tiempo este arrejuntándola a su lado abrazándola de la cintura. Al instante se sonrojo Nami y esta agacho el rostro evitando que los demás vieran su sonrojo. Luffy solo soltó una leve risita y caminaron.

"Por cierto yo soy Hazme y ella es Abi, Isaac y Aurora"

"ella es Nami y yo soy Luffy" todos dieron un saludo y se sentaron en una de las mesas que estaban en el rincón del lugar.

Tomaron alcohol y la madrugada llego vieron que las personas del lugar se iban poco a poco eso solo quería decir que ya era tarde.

De repente los chicos se separaron de las chicas a otra mesa según Hazme e Isaac debían de tener una plática de hombres junto con Luffy.

**MESA DE CHICOS**

Los chicos estaban alrededor de la mesa comiendo y bebiendo cuanto podían. Luffy dejo su comida y voltio a ver a Nami que estaba alrededor de las chicas siguió mirándola. Nami al sentir una mirada encima de ella voltio a ver quién la miraba. Sonrió dulcemente al ver que era Luffy y este solo se voltio y siguió comiendo más rápido.

"tienes una Novia muy bonita" lo dijo en un tono de picardía Isaac. Luffy solo alzo una ceja y lo miro con enojo.

Hazme al notar la mirada que Luffy le hacía al otro chico solo rio.

"eres un idiota" le dio un golpe Hazme en a cara y Luffy solo cayo en el suelo. Lo había tomado por sorpresa.

"Por qué me golpeas" dijo tocado el área donde lo golpeo el chico.

"deja de comportarte así, me fastidia" se acercó a Luffy y dijo en voz baja "nosotros sabemos que ustedes no son pareja, así que deja de mantener eso en secreto" a Luffy se le dilataron los ojos en sorpresa.

"pero que dices nosotros si somos pareja" dijo en tono nervioso.

"no nos subestimes puedes engañar a los demás, pero a nosotros no"

"como lo supieron"

"somos la isla del amor obvio que sabemos quién en verdad son pareja, que los demás sean tan despistados es otra cosa "soltó un suspiro "pero dejando eso a un lado tú quieres a esa chica ¿cierto? Ve y dice- no quiero" contesto Luffy automáticamente.

"te estoy diciendo que te confieses"

"confesar que cosa"

"cállate y ve" así comenzaron una pelea.

Abi soltó un suspiro en resignación sabía que todo esto terminara e una pelea. Voltio a ver a Nami que estaba comiendo y se acercó a ella subiendo arriba de la mesa.

"tú le has dicho que lo quieres"

"de que hablas" o.o

"ve y lánzate a él y dile que lo amas" lo dijo mientras le daba una bebida.

"nunca aria algo como eso" tomando la bebida, Abi sonrió malévolamente y se alejó de la mesa.

"comunicándome con Hazme, Nami esta lista"

"aquí Hazme, este chico todavía no está listo está en duda" lo dijeron a menos de 2 metros de distancia usando botellas de licor como comunicadores.

"que creen que hacen" grito Luffy.

"simplemente no podemos ver a dos enamorados actuando como niños"

"¡hum! Ustedes dos me dan asco" lo dijeron Hazme y Abi al mismo tiempo y con su ceño fruncido y con un tono enojado.

"déjense de bromas están ebrios" lo dijo alejándose lentamente de ellos.

"se un hombre y confiésalo"

"cuanto más quieres que espere"

"¡no! Ustedes no entienden, Nami y yo somos amigos"

"¿que no entendemos? ¿Qué son amigos? A mí no me vengas con mierdas" lo dijo en un tono mas enojado, voltio a ver a Nami que estaba por acabarse la bebida de un sorbo rio con picardía y se acercó lo más rápido que pudo hacia ella.

"todo está como lo planee"

"Abi que le has dado a Nami" dijo Aurora preocupada.

"es el alcohol más fuerte de la isla" tomo a Nami de la cintura y ella solo sentía que todo le daba vueltas o sabia absolutamente nada de ella.

"Hazme inmovilízalo"

"ok"

"que intentan hacer" lo dijo exaltado no sabía que pensar, ellos sabían que no eran pareja y si los intentan matar en este momento. Tenía que salir de este lugar.

"Ya que no te interesa Nami porque debería importarte lo que ágamos" lo dijo Abi mientras subía a la mesa.

"todos pongan atención Nami se va a desnudar"

"¡¿eehhh?!" todos gritaron en uno mismo

"Abi estas ebria" grito con vergüenza Aurora, Abi se estaba pasando con lo que hacía una cosa era hacerlos una verdadera pareja y otra muy diferente dejar en vergüenza social a Nami.

Todos los hombres gritaron extasiados y las mujeres miraban con odio a Nami

"no, no lo agás" gritaba Luffy desesperado por más que intentarse zafarse de Hazme no podía hacerlo su cuerpo se sentía débil.

"de verdad te interesa" lo dijo en un tono divertido. Quitando la blusa de a chica y lanzándola lejos. Y dejando a expuesto los pechos de la chica que eran cubiertos por su sostén.

"¡waah! detente" Luffy luchaba para zafarse pero era imposible no tenía fuerza.

"ahora la falda" comenzó a bajarla lentamente y todos los hombres se emocionaron al instante.

"lo acepto la quiero pero ya detente" él quería ya terminar con todo esto Nami estaba indefensa. Hazme y Abi rieron complacidos y con un tono de maldad todo estaba resultando de acuerdo al plan solo faltaba una cosa.

"díselo a Nami"

"ehh"

"uuhh pobre de Nami… por la culpa de ese chico ella estará desnuda ante todos" los hombres al escucharlo soltaron un grito complacidos. Abi desabrocho el sostén de la chica y lo deslizo lentamente por los tirantes.

"ya, ya se lo diré pero detente" lo dijo casi llorando y con un toque de vergüenza Hazme solto a Luffy. Y este solo se acercó a Nami.

_Solo tengo que decirle mis sentimientos_

"woow genial. Sé un hombre" gritaron Hazme, Abi, Isaac y Aurora en apoyo.

"que desperdicio" todos los hombres se fueron alejando diciendo maldiciones.

"Nami yo… yo –Nami abrió lentamente los ojos- te quiero"

Al decirlo la chica callo desmayada y Luffy se quedó consternado lo había dicho y ella no estaba consiente era lo más frustrante que le había pasado.

Hazme, Abi, Isaac y Aurora miraron sorprendidos como podía ser posible eso.

"Nami está desmayada" dijo Aurora

"qué clase de alcohol le diste" chillo Isaac

"llamando a Hazme misión fallida. Repito misión fallida. Retirada"

"aquí Hazme Luffy me está persiguiendo. Repito Luffy me está persiguiendo"

"Luffy cálmate" grito Aurora.

Abi miro a Nami y soltó un sonoro suspiro y comenzó a levantar su ropa.

"venga Aurora, vamos a vestirla"

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

Dios que capitulo tan largo pero me encanto Asdxf me base en hacerlo en un capítulo de Rave Master no me acuerdo cual pero es de Rave Master…. Asdfghj agregue nuevos personajes y dios Abi es toda una loquilla xd.

hanasho si te sorprendes al ver tu nombre en el fic lo ize por que los nombres que use en estos nuevos 4 personajes son nombres de amigos míos :D por eso ase días te pregunte tu nombre ¿recuerdas?.

Bueno este capítulo lo iba a subir el viernes pero me he sentido mal… ¿ustedes que harían…? Si su novio no las abraza, no las besa y no quiere platicar contigo mucho menos salir

Me he estado preguntado por qué mi novio es así conmigo lo normal es que deje de ser su novia pero llevo 2 años con el… tengo la esperanza de que el cambie y vuelva a ser meloso… soy una tonta por creer que eso pasara :C lo pienso y me pongo triste porque le hablo y él se pone serio. Solo conmigo :C lo intento abrazar, besar tomar su mano pero él no se deja, lo invito a salir y pone escusas absurdas. Le he dicho que si no puede llevar una relación seria mejor terminar pero el dice que si puede que me quiere pero no lo demuestra… por que soy la única que me esfuerzo en la relación y no recibo nada a cambio ¿ustedes que harían?. *yéndose a un rincón* es demasiado triste mi situación.

Bueno pongamos eso a un lado déjenme sus comentarios del fic ¿te gusto? ¿no te gusto? ¿Qué quieres ver en el fic? Bueno con eso me despido bye bye


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola. Buenos días, tardes, noches (?) hoy traigo capítulo del fic dios he estado tan confundida con los borradores del fic fue todo un desmadre ordenarlos pero ya resolví todo. Les dejare una noticia al final del capítulo :D disfruten el fic.**

**ADVERTENCIA: ONE PIECE NO ME PERTENCE ES DE ODA-SENSEI.**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**CUARTO DIA FESTIVAL**

Nami abrió sus ojos los ojos al sentir la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, sentía su cabeza doler, bueno eso ya era costumbre que al despertar tuviera una resaca horrible, pero cada día las resacas dolían mucho más de lo que deberían su cabeza dolía, y el interior de su boca aún tenía el sabor a alcohol.

Se levantó lentamente y puso sus pies en el frio piso, se dirigió a una larga ducha tratando de recordar lo que pasó la noche anterior pero por más que intentara recordarlo no podía.

Solo recordaba que conoció a un par de chicos muy amigables, una comida, baile, bebida. _O si esa chica Abi me dio una bebida… que paso después de eso. _Intento obligar a su mente recordar, pero por más que intentara era imposible.

"Por qué siempre después de que alguien me da una bebida olvido todo lo que hago" lo dijo mientras salía de su ducha.

"deberías considerar quien te da la bebía" lo dijo el chico mientras pasaba por un lado de Nami.

"Lu-no alcanzo a terminar por que el pelinegro la interrumpió- se me olvido decirte, el ultimo día del festival será en el castillo del rey"

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**QUINTO DIA FESTIVAL**

"Nami ¿qué tal si salimos a la playa?"

"eh? Por qué tan repentinamente quieres ir a la playa"

"mmm… no lo se quiero ir, quiero ir"

"ok, ok vamos a la playa"

No avía ni asado una semana de conocerse y Abi y Nami se llevaban de maravilla no avía tenido la oportunidad de hablar seriamente con ella. Siempre que intentaba preguntarle información sobre la isla o sobre que paso el día que se conocieron. Siempre alguien llegaba e interrumpía la conversación.

"tales el destino no quiere que lo sepa" lo dijo en bajo para sí misma.

"pero que murmuras… ¿acaso estar alejada de tu chico unos minutos te pone loca?"

"que tonterías dices ahora" lo dijo en suspiro

No importaba que cosa hablaran Abi siempre terminaba diciendo que ella esta pensando en Luffy, que lo está extrañando, que tiene fantasías eróticas con él. Ya estaba resultando molesto para ella el que Abi relacionara todos sus estados de ánimo con Luffy.

Bueno pero no era del todo mentira ella si pensaba en él, lo extrañaba cuando estaba lejos de él, y lo de fantasía eróticas bueno tal vez solo tal vez si las tenga no lo podía negar pero tampoco aceptar.

"bueno vamos a prepararnos para ir a la playa"

"¿quieres ir ya?"

"si ¿porque no? Hehe no ay que perder tiempo en un par de horas a nochera y tenemos que r al festival"

"bueno…- vamos a tu cabaña creo que hazme y los demás están hay-" lo dijo sonriendo Abi.

_Últimamente cuando quiero hablar todos me interrumpen._

"espera un minuto, porque deberían estar en la cabaña"

"pues… el sol está muy fuerte no está muy bonito el día como para salir a la plaza"

_Vagos _fue lo único que paso por la mente de Nami esa era la excusa para ellos el estar en la cabaña solo porque el día no está bonito para salir a la plaza, pero si quiere ir a la playa.

_Me pregunto si al alguien en esta isla es realmente responsable. O todos se comportan así por el festival. _Soltó un suspiro y se dirigieron a la cabaña.

En la cabaña

"llegamos" dijo Abi al entrar.

"se supone que eso debo de decirlo yo"

"bienvenidas" dijeron todos en unimismo y si tenía razón Abi todos estaban en la cabaña junto con Luffy.

"adivinen que nos vamos a la playa"

"enserio"

"si, Nami dijo que quería ir así que como buena amiga decidí que deberíamos ir en este mismo instante"

_Yo no dije que quería ir. _Quiera decirlo pero la idea de ir a la playa no le desagradaba así que prefirió quedarse en silencio.

**Playa**

Eran las 3 de la tarde y el sol estaba a todo su resplandor. Nami no podía ver hacia el cielo porque la luz topaba en sus ojos que calaba. Por un momento considero en que debió de haber negado el haber venido pero ya estaban aquí así que tenían que ver qué pasaba ahora.

Todos iban vestidos de acuerdo a como deberían estar en una playa las chicas iban con su traje de baño de2 piezas a excepción de Nami que llevaba encima una camisa abierta. No quería mostrar su herida que tenía en el brazo el día de la tormenta aun no cicatrizaba y simplemente era duro para ella ver esa herida y recordar lo que paso

Los chicos se acercaron a las chicas planeando animadamente todo lo que iban a hacer ese día.

Nami ignoro todo lo que platicaban y solo camino hacia la orilla del mar, se quitó sus sandalias y sintió el agua mesclada con arena en sus pies. Camino unos pasos más para que el agua sobrepasara sus pies. Serró sus ojos sintiendo como el viento llegaba a su rostro.

Se quedó unos minutos así y las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por su rostro. Aurora y Abi fueron las primeras al notarlo.

"Nami te sientes bien" lo dijo Aurora en un tono preocupado. Era extraño que de repente comenzara a llorar.

"si quieres vamos a otro lado y platicamos" lo dijo Abi, se sintió mal por ella. Nami estaba llorando. Era su culpa ella propuso que vinieran a la playa.

"no… estoy bien quiero estar un rato más aquí… sola… ¿podrían?"

"si, pero si te sientes mal solo dilo" y con eso las dos chicas re retiraron y se alejaron junto con los chicos para que Nami tuviera privacidad.

Luffy al ver que las chicas se alejaban y que de repente los chicos las seguían dejando sola a Nami. Llego a la conclusión de que algo pasaba.

Se acercó lentamente a la chica y esta dio un paso más al mar.

"oe Nami"

"hum… Luffy" lo dijo limpiando sus ojos lo más rápido que pudo con sus muñecas.

Luffy se preocupó al ver a Nami llorar y se acercó más a ella y tomo sus muñecas y con sus dedos limpio las lágrimas que aun corrían por sus ojos.

"que te pasa" lo dijo en un tono tranquilo

"nada… solo….-soltó un suspiro- extraño navegar, el viento mesclado con la brisa salada, el Sunny Go, los chicos asta extraño a Sanji-kun" rio bajamente nunca pensó que lo llegara a extrañar pero son nakamas su familia como no los va a extrañar.

Luffy sonrió al escuchar sus palabras era magnifico escucharla decir que extrañaba a todos. Le gustaba saber que ella pensaba a los demás, pero era triste también escucharlo, el también extrañaba a los demás, extrañaba molestar a Sanji y a Zoro, jugar con Usopp, Chopper y Franki, cantar con Brook que Robin le enseñara un poco de arqueología.

Extrañaba todo eso quería gritar de desesperación pero debía de ser fuerte el es el capitán y debe ser el fuerte, no puede mostrar debilidad en estos momentos. Si la mostrara Nami estaría en un peor caos de lo que esta, sabía que aunque intentara consolarla era inútil. Por eso debía de ser fuerte no mostrar nada de debilidad para que tenga confianza de que todo saldrá bien. Todo tendrá solución.

"los extraño Luffy" lo dijo entrando en más llanto y Luffy solo extendió sus brazos y le dio un fuerte y reconfortante abrazo. Nami undio su rostro en el pecho del chico mientras sus lágrimas corrían, el chico llevo su mano al cabello de la chica y lo acaricio para que se calmara un poco y a los minutos solo sollozaba levemente.

Nami dejo de llorar y su respiración se tranquilizó se dejó abrazar un momento más, aun quería sentir la caricia de Luffy y sus latidos de su corazón la tranquilizaban sus latidos eran tranquilos cerro sus ojos y continuo escuchándolos. Y continuaron abrazados.

"¡oiga! Chicos vengan a comer" grito Hazme a lo lejos Nami y Luffy giraron sus cuerpos para verlo y decidieron que ya era tiempo para volver con los demás.

Se alejaron del mar con las manos entrelazadas.

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Este capítulo fue totalmente improvisado ese capítulo solo iba a ser un flashback nose en que momento se alargó tanto, sé que en algunas partes no explique bien. Pero estoy cansada así que dejare así el capítulo.**

**Esto a sido toda una maldita joda, hice un borrador que según seria para este capítulo (lo dejare para el siguiente) y puse en el cosas sin sentido y lo pienso y como pudo ser posible que pusiera tan pronto lemon asdfghj bueno el lemon lo dejare para unos 4 capítulos más asdfgh Nami y Luffy tomados de la mano que lindo asdfghj y mmm iba a poner algo mas pero se me olvido….**

**Bueno te gusto este capítulo, que quieres que ponga en el fic déjame un review.**

**Y con eso me despido bye bye *bostezo***


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos buenos días, tardes, noches (?) si, si ya sé que he tardado mucho en traer este capítulo pero es que soy una maldita perezosa y no me daban ganas de avanzarlo. Ok no ._.**

**Para los que no supieron yo no actualice porque me enferme primero me dio calentura y después gripe por todo el cambio de temperatura que hay en mi ciudad. Un día está a 15° y al día siguiente a 39° o 42° dios mío esos cambios me jodieron mi salud. Bueno y me enferme de otra cosita (?) no comía a mis horas y eso me ocasiono que mi estómago ya no aceptara comida y estuve en cama unos días. El sábado 3/05 me internaron porque me dio vómito y este me salía por la nariz y boca y no podía respirar :C fue horrible. Ya internada me pusieron 100mL de Omeprazol y suero. Y por las jeringas me quedo una marquita en mi muñeca asdfg duele :C**

**Bueno ya pasado todo esto ayer domingo estuve todavía un poco mareada algo asi como si estuviera siendo afectada por kairoseki xd pero hoy desperté y me siento mejor así que me pondré a escribir el fic wiwiiwiwiw con eso comenzamos :D**

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Séptimo día festival**

Era de noche y Nami y Luffy se dirigían al castillo del Rey no era difícil el poder llegar ya que en cualquier ángulo de la isla la podían ver y la mayor parte de las personas se dirigían al castillo. Solo tenían que seguir la corriente de personas.

Al entrar al castillo los sirvientes los saludaron y los dirigieron al jardín donde avía una hermosa fogata, alrededor del lugar había un camino de antorchas para iluminar el lugar y todo olía espléndidamente bien. La música era tan relajante ese lugar era tan cómodo.

Nami al notar que Luffy no estaba a su lado decidió dar un pequeño recorrido en el interior del castillo.

"Ya que es un Rey tiene dinero y después de todo soy una pirata" soltó una pequeña risita y siguió caminando sigilosamente.

"¡!ohh! Nami- llamaron a la chica que estaba llegando a la sima de los escalones.- hola tanto tiempo sin verte" Lion la saludo y se acercó a ella con un paso moderado, estando frente a frente el chico el rodeo en sus brazos.

"eto… ¿te conozco?" la chica estaba sorprendida. _¿Por qué el Rey me está abrazando?, ¿cuándo lo conocí? waaa ¿qué está pasando?_

"soy el Rey de esta isla, Lion" el chico le sonrió y aflojo el abrazo lentamente.

"si, si lose, pero como sabes mi nombre"

"tú me lo dijiste la noche del festival… eres una chica muy traviesa hiciste cosas que no imaginaba que una chica podía hacer"

Nami alzo una ceja _de qué diablos habla este tipo_

"no entiendo"

"te lo puedo explicar, soy el Rey y mi deber es cumplir las necesidades de mi pueblo"

"me disculpas pero no soy de esta isla"

"lose eres la chica que llego junto con un chico… me sorprende que llegaran vivos"

"a dónde quieres llegar"

"toma-le dio una bebida- sígueme"

Caminaron juntos dentro del castillo dirigiéndose a uno de los tantos pastillos nami giro su rostro a las escaleras donde había un par de personas aparentemente con la misma bebida.

Así que decidió beberla. Recordando que Luffy le había dicho que debería de considerar quien le daba la bebida pero todos la bebían no tiene nada de malo.

-error-

La bebida sabia solo a jugo de una y era muy dulce muy exquisito.

Caminaron por un por un parillo y llegaron frente a una puerta que lentamente era abierta por el atractivo Rey.

"entra" su voz sonó sube y aunque Nami sentía un mal presentimiento ignoro todo y se adentró a la habitación.

La habitación era color blanca con toques dorados había una cama en el centro con unas cortinas color doradas colgando en los marcos de la ventana y la puerta era color oro y no solo lo eran. Es autentico oro. Pero porque la llevaba a este lugar _acaso él quiere. _Giro su cuerpo en seco y vio como Lion serraba la puerta de tras de él y se dirigía asía Nami.

El Rey quedo frente a Nami, dirigió sus manos a su cintura y acercó lentamente su rostro al de la chica y la beso. Nami solo se sorprendió a lo que hacía y lentamente cerro sus ojos y contesto al beso.

El chico sonrió al instante en que Nami contesto a su beso. Decidió probar algo más. Movió sus manos de su cintura y solo dejo sus dedos angular y medio, los dirigió bajo la orilla de la blusa de Nami y comenzó a levantarla. La peli-naranja jadeo ante el acto era tan sensual y su cuerpo sentía cosquillas y esos intensos ojos que no dejaban de mirarla la hacían sentir nerviosa quería acercarse a el mordió su labio tratando de controlar sus pensamientos y el soltó un jadeo ante lo sensual que se veía la chica.

Al instante siguiente se dio cuenta de que ya no estaba de pie frete la puerta y ahora estaba en la cama. Lion había pegado su cuerpo al suyo, sus brazos en su cintura, una pierna suya estaba entre medio de las suyas, y su rostro, sus labios… su respiración se izó acelerada.

Y Lion la beso lento pero intenso, sus labios se movían con los suyos con pasión, dejando un leve cosquilleo en su estómago.

Lo quería todo de el absolutamente todo. Llevo sus manos a su pelo y lo acerco más a su boca levemente y aspirando su exquisito olor, embriagándose de él. Lion la apretó más contra la cama, y podía sentir cada milímetro de su cuerpo, mientras depositaba castos besos por toda su mandíbula, cuello, hombros…

"¿interrumpo?" dijo Luffy con voz tranquila

Lion y Nami miraron al chico que estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta y el peli-negro se encontraba viendo fijamente al Rey.

Que se creía ese idiota al acercarse a Nami con pinzamientos de hacer… ni pensarlo podía porque le enfurecía esa idea de que Nami fuera a entregarse a alguien más.

"pues si interrumpes" escupió el rey levantándose de la cama.

"…Luffy…" susurro a chica, esta se sentía avergonzada al instante que vio a Luffy. Que estaba a punto de hacer y se sintió mal.

Intento moverse para salir de la habitación e ir con Luffy pero al instante de levantarse de la cama su cabeza tubo un dolor punzante que le impido seguir de pie y callo de lleno en el suelo.

_Nami_

"maldito que le hiciste" sentía su sangre hervir.

"eso no debe de importarte"

"y tu quien eres para decime si me importa o no" escupió Luffy enojado.

_Ella está conmigo desde hace más de 2 años obvio que me importa que se cree el para decirme si me importa o no._

"solo vete la are mía y te la regresare" el Rey hizo una media sonrisa y Luffy se puso más furioso de lo que estaba.

Se acercó al Rey y le proporción un golpe en la mandíbula mandándolo volar al suelo.

Luffy se acercó a Nami y le toco la frente y ella estaba ardiendo se preocupó al instante. Debía de llevársela de ese lugar y llevarla a la cabaña para tratar su fiebre.

Estaba a punto de salir de la habitación pero sintió la presencia de que el Rey ya no estaba inconsciente al girar su cuerpo este ya estaba totalmente de pie.

"que le hiciste"

"solo es un efecto secundario" Luffy lo miro y entendió a que se refería y sin duda ya debían de salir de ese lugar.

"pervertido" mascullo Luffy.

El Rey se acercaba a ellos con una pequeña espada y Luffy ya estaba fastidiado ya no quería desperdiciar tiempo en una inútil pelea así que uso Haoshoku Haki. Y el Rey cayó al suelo inconsciente.

_Débil _

Fue lo primero que cruzo por la mente de Luffy.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**FIN DE CAPITULO**

**Lose soy mala al cortar el capítulo esto no es ni la mitad del borrador que tengo pero es que ya cambie muchas cosas (como el lemon entre Nami y Lion) y otras cosas así que debo de checar que tengo en el borrador y adaptarlo un poco para el capítulo.**

**Bueno ya regrese iwiwiwiwiw publicare el siguiente capítulo el jueves solo espérenlo :D**

**ASDFGH HOY ARE PAY DE LIMON**

**FLASHBACK**

"**oye, oye para tu cumpleaños te regalare un pastel lo voy a mandar a hacer :3" **_sdfasdfg quiero ver que dice acerca de la idea de un pastel. La sorpresa será que yo lo are, ya tengo todos los ingredientes._

"**no me regales un pastel, no me gustan las cosas dulces, que asco" tono serio.**

"**¡oh!" **_pero que dice si antes íbamos a restaurantes nada más a comer postres o.o_

**FIN FLASHBACK**

**Ósea que mierda ahora me dice que le dan asco las cosas dulces y como ya tengo todo y hoy 05/05 es su cumpleaños no le regalare el pay. Lo voy a hacer y me lo comeré yo sola aunque estoy aun enferma DE PURO CORAJE LO ARE T.T**

**Mis sentimientos han sido heridos ustedes que harían si estuvieran en mi situación ?**


End file.
